Memories Never Die
by Manami Chiaki
Summary: - "eres mi mejor amigo... y los amigos siempre se ayudan" Aquellas palabras junto a esa amable y confiada sonrisa... cuando no tienes el apoyo de quienes más necesitas, cuando no puedes recurrir a nadie más... que ocurre cuando en tu mundo las manecillas del reloj dejan de girar? ... - ah ... "así que todos siguen su vida felizmente sin mi".
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

Siempre dedicaste tú mayor parte del tiempo en cuidarlos, de una forma un tanto extraña, tal así que en ocasiones resultaba ser hasta repulsivo para el resto de tus hermanos, pero había otras veces en las que eran ellos los que venían a ti y como siempre te mantuviste con los brazos abiertos para ellos sin importarte absolutamente nada. Nunca te importó meterte en problemas, o terminar con graves lesiones si con ello lograbas que tus adorados hermanitos estuvieran a salvo, pero…. En qué momento todo ese amor que tenían cuando eran infantes se transformó en repudio hacia tu persona que te profesan los ahora ya adultos de tus hermanos?, tanto te odiaban, como para hacerte a un lado, a tal punto de olvidarse de ti?, como si solo fueras un trapo viejo o usado que de nada ya sirve… ha… que es esa emoción que sientes en tu pecho, el cual te obliga a presionarte con ambas manos tan fuerte como puedas?... claro, que estas al corriente de ello…. Pero sabes?, ya es muy tarde para volver a atrás, Karamatsu~

* * *

Una noche como cualquier otra los sextillizos dormían todos en relativa "paz", Jyushimatsu con tanto movimiento estaba por la quinta vez de darle una patada al tercer hermano, mientras que Osomatsu por su parte ya iba por el décimo golpe, la otra mitad dormía normal Todomatsu quien esa noche había visto una película de terror junto a dos de sus hermanos dormía apegado al segundo mayor en busca de conciliar sus sueños, aunque no lo aceptara en este tipo de situaciones el dormir junto a él siempre le calmaba y ayudaba a dormir, mientras que por su parte Ichimatsu en algún momento de la noche dio la cara al segundo hermano quien dormía profundamente para observarle durante unos largos minutos, verificando que nadie le viese finalmente le tomó por la camisa de su pijama y volvió a retomar su sueño, él también había visto una parte de esa película y para su mala suerte llego en la peor escena.

Cada quien soñaba en lo suyo, cada quien vivía su propia fantasía… entre sus mundos de gatos, idols, dinero a montones, había uno que no lo pasaba del todo bien.

-eres muy doloroso, que no te da pena vestir con esas fachas? nos humillas a todos niisan!- Jyushimatsu y todomatsu hacían frente a un chico de chaqueta negra y pantalones brillantes.

-Kusomatsu… muérete- Ichimatsu observaba en menos, como si una basura en su camino se tratase a un chico que estaba con muletas y con vendas.

-ah… con solo verte me duele todo Karamatsu~ duele, duele, duele- Osomatsu hablaba con una cara de desagrado a alguien que pescaba junto a él.

En cuando se intentó acercar al de verde, el otro solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar dejándole atrás ignorándolo, este al observar como el tercero de la familia se alejaba cada vez más y más de él, poco a poco esa caminata que llevaba se volvió en una carrera. Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas al ver como ya no solo era Choromatsu quien lo abandonaba, desde el primero al sexto de los hermanos, todos parecían haberse sumado en dejarlo atrás y no importaba cuantas veces los llamara, les gritara a cada uno por su nombre… ninguno se volteó hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y cayó al piso, ni aún en estas circunstancias alguno de su familia volteó a verlo.

-ha… de nuevo quedaste atrás, pero eso no es algo nuevo, no es cierto? Karamatsu- una figura que ya hacia parada a su lado esbozaba una gran sonrisa, de la que el segundo no se percató y no daba importancia tampoco.

 ** _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

… Este tipo de pesadillas de hecho se le venían repitiendo hace un buen tiempo pero lo que le sorprendía más era aquel tipo, hace uno meses atrás mientras soñaba con sus Karamatsu girl de la nada una figura extrañamente borrosa se le aproximo y habló:

–no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, el resultado será lo mismo… sí quieres que te resulte…– y luego de eso como si sus palabras fueran magia empezó a llamar la atención de cuanta chica pasase, ambos. Era extraño, solo había tenido pesadillas en mucho tiempo pequeñas o peores, pero cada vez que se encontraba con "él" esas pesadillas pasaban a ser buenos sueños, era algo que en cierta forma le alegraba.

 _ **o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o**_

–que si tengo algún nombre? – una noche la figura que estaba sentada a unos pocos pasos en el techo de su casa exclamó sorprendido. Karamatsu podía verlo perfectamente en sus sueños pero al despertar vagamente podía recordar si quiera como era, por eso quería tener una forma de llamarle a su "amigo" –eso es ridículo, yo no necesito de nombres, pero si quieres… puedes ponerme uno, llámame como gustes– le sonreía con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

–pero… está bien que te de un nombre?, digo, no es que sea malo en esto pero tú no tienes... mm, no tienes alguna forma que te gustaría te llamase?- la duda se inculcaba en su rostro, mm… ese tipo de caras que le daba el menor le gustaba, cuando estaba en los sueños Karamatsu no ocultaba nada, se mostraba tal cual era.

–ya te lo he dicho~ puedes llamarme como gustes. Después de todo, somos amigos o no?– y aunque no lo supiera en esa ocasión, aquellas palabras seguido al apretón de manos que se dieron sellaron un destino del cual el de azul no tendría escapatoria.

–si… thanks, pero aun así…–

–"Ende"*, hace mucho hubo una persona que me nombro de esa manera, esa fue la primera y última vez que alguien me ha llamado o dado un nombre– el tono de voz usado por aquel hombre hizo que el menor sintiera pena por el otro.

 _ **o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o**_

... Aún ahora, en el mundo de los sueños cuando rara vez su racionalidad viajaba con él, preguntaba sobre varias cosas a su amigo, una de ellas era la razón que tenía el otro de aparecerse en sus sueños, es normal tener sueños extraños, o en muchos casos no recordarlos, pero encontrarte con la misma persona y más de una vez en tus propios sueños… eso ya se volvía algo que empezaba a extrañarle.

–dime Karita~ por qué crees que aparezco en tus sueños?, es verdad que podría aparecer en los de cualquiera de tus demás amados hermanitos, pero estoy aquí mismo y contigo cierto, eso es porque somos amigos… y los amigos se ayudan– por alguna razón el tono de voz que uso Ende para la última oración causó en él un gran escalofríos, el cual prefirió ignorar.

–yes… you are my friend, y me alegra mucho el tenerte aquí. Desde que antes que hubieras llegado mis pesadillas no han dejado de atacarme pero cuando estás tú… pareciera que todo se calma– aunque no lo quisiera admitir aún, en el fondo Karamatsu poco a poco empezaba a añorar el tiempo que pasaba dormido no porque descasara bien, de hecho con las pesadillas estuvo gran parte con insomnio lo que le provocó unas ojeras muy marcadas, por las cuales agradecía a sus fieles lentes de sol que lograban cubrir todo aquello para no preocupar a sus hermanos.

En ellos podía encontrarse con su amigo, alguien que lo notaba, una "persona" que lo escuchaba hablar de lo que fuera sin reclamarle o denigrarle por lo doloroso que era o como vistiese, además de que le apoyaba cada vez que lo necesitaba y que más decir… cuando estaban juntos sus pesadillas pasaban a ser cada vez más "pasables" para él, algo que agradece ya que al menos las horas de sueño habían aumentado de la media hora que se podía dar al día, a unas 4 ~ 6 horas por día tal vez no era lo esperado del todo pero poco a poco pensaba se recuperaría por completo.

–dime… Karamatsu– la voz del hombre hizo que despertara de sus breves pensamientos y se dirigiera a observarle.

-Yes?- no sabía que iba a decirle pero cuando usaba ese tono serio de voz, era porque algo iba a ofrecerle, y lo sabía puesto que no era la primera vez que le hablaba de ese modo.

Ende que venía observando al chico de hace un buen rato, esta vez pudo notar cuan demacrado estaba internamente, seguro el día del otro no fue muy bueno… y el sueño fue una de las mejores formas para él de poner todas las fichas a su favor –si soy tú amigo… me dejarías ayudarte? –

El menor parpadeó en obvia confusión, _"de que me estaba hablando Ende?, si ha hecho más que suficiente por mi"_ estaba a punto de abrir su boca para responder cuando el otro volvió a hablarle –oh bueno… será para otra ocasión~ nos vemos Karamatsu–

Luego de esas palabras sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a abrirse, un nuevo día iniciaba junto a sus hermanos que de igual forma se estaban desperezándose junto a los cegadores rayos de luz… mientras restregaba sus ojos y se levantaba escuchó una voz muy familiar que le hablaba, lo cual logro despertarlo por completo. Volteó a su alrededor pero solo estaban ellos seis en el cuarto… era posible?... no… solo debía estar medio dormido aún, pero esas palabras se escuchaban tan…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _*Ende_ : este es un personaje OC, el nombre que le di lo saque del Alemán la cual significa; resultado/ final/ muerte/ término/ fin (gracias google o.ó)/ ).-

disclaimer: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece... si no a Akatsuka-sensei y a los que dieron vida a su animación!

Unas aclaraciones antes de seguir (aunque ya se notaba de antemano) en esta historia habrá; oc, Angst, drama?, violencia (no me maten cuando llegue el momento por favor ;-;), si preguntan si habrá parejas?, mi respuesta es... si~ si me aguantan un shonen ai entonces si (soy mala escribiendo lemon o cosas así perdón), como también habrá parejas hetero o3o , me centrare fijamente en alguna pareja en particular?... la verdad solo escribo a como se me ocurren las ideas, estas pueden ir o venir así que no prometo nada en realidad, las actualizaciones dependerán ya que pienso y reescribo mucho lo que subo.

y nada más, agradecer a los que le den una oportunidad de leerlo y lo subiré hasta el final.


	2. Chapter 2: Untired

– "esperare paciente a tú respuesta"… – un suspiro de escapaba de los labios del segundo hermano, nunca pensó que un sueño podría sentirse tan real. Perdido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no advirtió que uno de sus hermanitos, se lanzó contra él en un abrazo. –jyu… Jyushimatsu…- intentaba pronunciar mientras recuperaba el aliento que salió de golpe de sus pulmones.

–ne.. Karamatsu-niisan, vamos a cantar, vamos quieres? – al observar su rostro sintió que no podía negarse, más si el de ojos ámbar le sonreía de esa forma.

–claro my Jyushimatsu, déjame ir por la guitarra y ya– todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron luego de la entrada de su hermano, a pesar de que el quinto hermano pareciera un huracán sin control su forma de ser traía a la vez felicidad a todos sus hermanos.

Decidido entonces se levantó de la pared de su cuarto en la cual estaba apoyado en dirección a su guitarra para luego seguir a su hermano al techo. Ese día no sentía ánimos de salir de la casa, la pesadilla que tuvo la recordaba de una manera tan vívida que le hacía dudar si realmente eran solo ilusiones provocadas en su cabeza, pero _"tenía que serlo o no?... después de todo Ende solo vive… en… mis sueños…"_. Por un momento siguió dándole vuelta a este pensamiento mientras afinaba su guitarra en el techo.

-Jyushimatsu… listo?-

-si!-

Y así se pasó gran parte de su tarde, ambos hermanos se quedaron en el techo practicando varias canciones, arreglando algunas letras de unas y creando otras nuevas. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que un golpe en la cabeza dirigido al segundo hermano seguido de una estrepitosa caída termino por cancelar el concierto que tenían ambos. Por su parte el amante de los gatos se sentía satisfecho al sentir que aquel molestoso "bullicio" que tenían arriba al fin acabara y le dejaran tomar su siesta en paz.

-Karamatsu-niisan!, te encuentras bien?!- Choromatsu quien llegaba luego de un concierto de su amada idol, pudo apreciar como su hermano caía literalmente del cielo y preocupado no pudo más si no que ir en su auxilio.

Al no ver respuesta alguna por el segundo mayor, él junto al quinto hermano que hace unos segundos había llegado para verificar como estaba decidieron entrarlo a la casa para comprobar mejor su estado. Ambos estaban más que preocupados, muchas veces su hermano había tenido accidentes, unos más graves que otros pero esta era la primera vez que lo veían en ese estado.

 _ **o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o**_

Horas más tarde Todomatsu, quien recién había llegado de su trabajo se sorprendió al encontrar una extraña escena en la sala principal. Su hermano Choromatsu estaba vendando al de azul mientras que Jyushimatsu quien siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía ocultar la ansiedad que en ese momento estaba teniendo, a unos pocos metros de ellos se encontraba Ichimatsu quien por el aura que tenía provocaba aún más miedo que el de costumbre.

-Jyu… Jyushimatsu-niian, que ha pasado aquí?- por alguna razón la escena que observaba le estaba asustando, y este sentimiento empeoró más cuando entró al cuarto y pudo sentir el aire tan tenso que se respiraba.

-ah... Todomatsu-niisan- el nombrado ni tiempo tuvo de procesar cuando de pronto sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearle y poco a poco empezaba a soltar lagrimas mientras le hablaba cosas inentendibles.

-Totty… que bueno que llegaste- la mirada de preocupación en Choromatsu definitivamente no hacían que el menor pudiera calmarse, cuando el otro notó eso le explicó la situación actual… -Karamatsu-niisan cayo del techo, lo vi cuando venía llegando y desde ese momento no ha despertado- después de eso el de verde dirigió toda su atención nuevamente al de azul.

-hemos intentado despertarlo de varias formas pero nada sirve- al fin Ichimatsu tomaba la palabra, por dentro el chico de rosa se alegraba al ver a su hermano hablar pero a la vez un sentimiento de miedo le recorrió la espina, por alguna razón no le gustaba lo que le comentaban y mucho menos lo que veía.

-no… no será solo algo momentáneo?, va -vamos estamos hablando de Karamatsu-niisan, él siempre…- y aquí fue cuando el menor de los sextillizos no encontró forma de seguir hablando, un nudo en la garganta detuvo todo lo que decía. Por la mañana al momento de despertar presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, intentó no darle importancia y aun así de todas las cosas que se formaron en su cabeza, ninguna de ellas le apareció algo similar.

Al poco tiempo después llego Osomatsu feliz porque había logrado sacar una buena cantidad en el pachinko, pero toda esa alegría se vio drenada al ver como una ambulancia se encontraba frente a su casa y sus dos hermanos menores se encontraban al lado de esta llorando casi a mares.

Apurando el paso llego con ellos, el miedo que sintió al ver a los dos menores hizo que mandara a volar todo lo que tenía en mente para preguntar de la mejor forma coherente lo que ocurrió, pero en el momento en que vio al segundo hermano ser transportado en una camilla, seguido del tercer y cuarto hermano terminó por actuar de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió debía en ese momento.

-que ocurrió aquí?- Osomatsu tomó a Choromatsu por la manga, necesitaba respuestas más aun luego de ver lo ocurrido.

-niisan… ocurrió un accidente, calló del techo, lleva sin despertar- Jyushimatsu quien había estado al lado de Karamatsu en el momento del accidente fue el primero en contestar entre lágrimas.

-tranquilo Jyushi… todo estará bien- el de rojo acarició la cabeza de los tres menores en busca de consolarlos, mientras que el de rosa seguía sin soltar al de amarillo y el de morado se había unido a sus dos hermanos menores.

-solo podemos llevar a uno de ustedes, quien irá con el paciente- los de la ambulancia de pronto irrumpieron, entendían como se sentían ellos pero debían realizar su labor lo más pronto posible.

-Choromatsu, tú ve con ellos… nosotros tomaremos un taxi y llegaremos después- el mencionado no sabía qué hacer, no se sentía con la confianza necesaria para hacerlo pero al observar a su hermano mayor y los menores entendió que esta era la mejor forma.

Los cuatro Matsuno vieron como partía la ambulancia junto a dos de sus hermanos, y sin perder el tiempo el menor de ellos llamo a un taxi para llegar al lugar al cual internarían a su hermano mayor. En el auto, un poco más calmada la situación se le fue explicado al mayor con un poco más de detalle lo ocurrido en esa tarde.

 _ **o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o**_

Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, Choromatsu les recibió y les comentó la situación actual. En ese momento estaban tratando a su hermano para comprobar si tenía alguna lesión grave, fractura o algo, y que de momento solo deberían ser pacientes y esperar las noticias del doctor.

Todos de mala gana se sentaron a esperar en los asientos disponibles, el tercer hermano intentaba calmar los gimoteos del sexto quien seguía apoyado en el quinto, el primogénito parecía león enjaulado por tanta vuelta que daba mientras que el cuarto estaba apegado a la espalda del de ojos ámbar quien sabía cómo debía sentirse al haber estado ambos juntos en el momento del accidente.

De pronto el doctor luego de media hora de entrar y salir, dando anuncios a otras familias que al igual que ellos se encontraban en la misma sala, al fin les atendió –algún familiar de Matsuno Karmatsu?-

-nosotros, somos sus hermanos- Osomatsu quien estaba aún levantado y despierto fue el primero en responder al doctor, sus hermanitos poco a poco iban despertando con la ayuda del tercero que era el único que también seguía despierto, ya que luego de todo el llanto que habían tenido los tres menores, cada uno fue rindiéndose ante el sueño.

-verá, su hermano se encuentra en una situación estable- comenzó hablando el hombre –el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza no es grave, no tiene heridas internas o fracturas, quien le atendió hizo un buen trabajo, su hermano esta en…-

Un suspiro general hizo que los miedos que tenían se disiparan, pero tenían que ver a su hermano para estar completamente seguros.

-y podemos verlo?- el primero en preguntar fue el menor de todos quien seguía teniendo ese extraño sentimiento.

-claro que pueden pero debe ser breve, su hermano sigue durmiendo y es preferible que descanse, sigan a la enfermera ellas les mostrará la habitación. El paciente se quedará aquí para comprobar que no haya ninguna secuela y si sale todo bien en unos días podría ir dejando el hospital- El hombre no lo decía en mala forma, de hecho prefería tenerlo más tiempo para seguir realizando otras pruebas pero el espacio que tenía el hospital no era suficiente para tener a las personas que se consideraban o estaban bien.

-muchas gracias doctor- y luego de eso los cinco hermanos se encaminaron junto a la enfermera al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermano aun durmiendo.

-seguro que para mañana que su hermano despertará y estará alegre de verlos a todos ustedes- la enfermera al verlos con caras aun acomplejadas intentó animarles con esas palabras.

Todos los hermanos decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche, ninguno de ellos quería dejar el hospital aun con la advertencia de los doctores. De hecho la misma enfermera fue quien les "facilito" un lugar para que pudieran quedarse. En el fondo esperaban que su hermano despertase y les comprobase con su dolorosa forma de hablar que todo estaba bien, pero nadie sabía si quiera lo que en ese momento sucedía en la cabeza del segundo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

disclaimer: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece... si no a Akatsuka-sensei y a los que dieron vida a su animación!

Vine adelantada con la actualización, la verdad pensaba hacerlo entre esta semana que viene ... pero (y como siempre en estos tiempos) es más probable que me enferme o que como últimamente me pasa se me parta la cabeza del dolor Dx y me vea obligada a dejar el pc hasta nuevo aviso... y como en esta semana estoy de cumple entonces decidí subir unos capítulos más, siempre y cuando no me de problemas para subirlos porque de pronto me dice que no puedo.

 **Remedy Six:** todo eso saldrá más adelante, daré a esplicar ya un poco sobre el personaje y espero que con eso también se entienda el porque Kara y no los otros (de hecho si lo intentó pero...no diré más xD), parejas? D: omg me han preguntado... cuando llegue el momento lo verás *-* (de momento sigue en marcha)


End file.
